El Efecto Mariposa
by Nimue Moon
Summary: Si bien el aleteo de una mariposa en Hon Kong puede provocar un huracan en New York. Harry comprobará que 1 pequeña confusion puede hacer q su día sea un completo infierno [OneShot]


**Este One-shot es una tonteria que tenia escrita desde hace tiempo, y pense que para que se muriese de risa el doc en mi PC había que probar a subirlo en Web, jeje. Es una tonteria, pero espero que os guste. Quejas, tomatazos, o virus: Revsss, jeje. **

**Efecto Mariposa**

ººº

_Esta noche en la sala de Menesteres después de la ronda, gatita. _

_PD: Ponte esa falda roja que tanto me gusta._

Harry miró a su alrededor mudo de impresión, intentando averiguar quien había enviado aquella nota tan comprometedora. Nadie, absolutamente nadie parecia esperar nada. Cada quien estaba metido en sus asuntos, y no era para menos, Snape parecía un rádar, y como Harry no era ni de lejos, el alumno favorito del Cabecilla de Slytherin, este se paseó por su mesa, y le lanzó una fulminante mirada.

-Déme esa nota, Potter. -extendió la mano.

El rostro del pobre Harry Potter, proximo salvador del Mundo Mágico, y un buen tio en general, se volvió roja como un pimiento. Ron a su lado levantó la mirada de su pergamino, y frunció el ceño mirando a su amigo que miraba a Snape con cara de horror.

-No tengo ninguna nota -Había sido listo metiendo la nota bajo el pergamino, y Snape no tenía nada en su contra, ya que no había nota a la vista.

Severus le lanzó otra mirada asesina, haciendo que el muchacho trágase saliva.

-¿Quiere una detención? -preguntó en tono amenazador.

_"¡Qué la nota no era para mí!"_ Gimió para sus adentros Harry Potter, horrorizado. No comprendia como era capaz de meterse en problemas aún cuando no moviese un dedo para buscarlos. Y en absoluto estaba entre sus planes darle la nota al grasiento, con el cariñoso apodo _gatita_ de por medio. Pensaria... Pufff. Era un imposible. _"Mierda"_

-No profesor, no tengo ninguna nota -se emperró el muchacho, apretando los puños, le enfureció bastante que los Slytherins ni siquiera tuvieran la decencia de disimular el coro de descaradas risitas que hacia eco en la clase- Se lo prometo -añadió en voz baja, mintiendo como un bellaco, y por supuesto, bastante mal.

Snape lo taladró con otra mirada, y se alejó con una promesa muda de que estaría al acecho.

_"Genial Potter, si ya no te odia lo suficiente, despues de esto practicara a los dardos con una foto tuya como Diana"_ Pensó, y dejó escapar un sonoro bufido molesto, _"Por lo menoss, no te ha quitado puntos",_ añadió autoconsolandose.

-Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor -Tronó la voz de Snape desde su escritorio.- por incompetencia del señor Harry Potter.

Harry se contuvo de gritar de rabía, pero si lanzó una mirada irritada a toda la clase buscando a la _dueña_ de la nota. Las chicas parecian impresionadas, pero continuaron a lo suyo. Y los chicos, bueno. Ron lo miraba interrogante.

-¿Le ibas a preguntar algo a Hermione? -preguntó a su lado, en el pupitre, deduciendo que la nota iba para Hermione Granger que estaba en el asiento de delante sentada con Lavender.

-Errr... ¿Sí?

Ron pareció creerselo, y continuó con su tarea de copiar los ingredientes de la poción que tendrían que hacer en esas largas horas, el muchacho dejó caer los hombros dejando escapar el aliento, y miró a su alrededor. Bien, la nota decia _gatita_, había escuchado bastantes veces a los Slytherin, burlarse de los Gryffindors con motes como: _gato pulgoso, minino desdentado, _etc, etc. Y no creía que alguien llamara a una arpia de esas Slytherin, alguien como Pansy, o la temible versión femenina de Goyle (¿O era Crabbe?) de Millcent algo como _gatita._ Era una Gryffindor. Miró a las chicas de su casa, todas seguian a sus tareas. Sobretodo Hermione, que se encontraba regañando -como siempre- a su compañera corrigiendole las cantitades para hacer la poción.

¿Lavender?. Podría ser. Claro que sí. Y como él estaba en el pupitre de atrás el avioncito que llegó de algun sitio, había caido en el suyo. Tenía bastante lógica.

Harry aprovechó que Snape copiaba unas cosas para la poción en la pizarra y le dió un codazo a Ron.

-Pasasela a Lavender. -dijo entregandole la nota al pelirrojo.

El muchacho asintió, y dió una patada a la pata de la silla de su compañera haciendo que Lavender girara, y mirara ofendida a Ron, el pelirrojo le entregó la nota.

-De parte de Harry. -cuchicheó.

La morena asintió, y abrió la nota:

_Esta noche en la sala de Menesteres después de la ronda, gatita. _

_PD: Ponte esa falda roja que tanto me gusta._

La joven se ruborizó hasta las orejas. ¡Harry le estaba proponiendo una cita!.¡Qué fuerte, era increible que no se hubiera dado cuenta que al chico ella le gustaba!. La sonrisa que tenía Lavender en esos momentos no se la podría borrar nadie, ni aunque _el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_ se apareciese en ese momento en el aula. Era la chica más feliz del Mundo. Parvati se iba a morir de envidia. ¡Já, adios a los rumores de que a Harry le molaba la chica Weasley!

-Lav, Snape te está mirando mal -le cuchicheó Hermione, levantando la mirada de su burbujeante caldero.

Lavender asintió rapidamente, guardandose la nota en la túnica, y continuó con su poción, tan feliz como si se hubiese ganado la loteria.

-mmm, falda roja¿cual será? -se preguntó en voz baja a si misma.

-Lavender -regañó Hermione.

La chica hizo una mueca, pero no protestó.

_"Qué mandona es"_ pensó exasperada. Así nunca conseguiría novio.

-Profesor Snape -interrumpió el comodo silencio de la clase Draco Malfoy, prefecto de Slytherin, y el alumno predilecto de Snape- Mi compañero y yo, ya hemos terminado la poción -añadió con una sonrisa, mirando de forma burlona la poción de Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley, que tenía un feo color a verde moho, y un horripilante olor a alcantarillas.

El Cabecilla de Slytherin también miró la poción de Potter mientras se acercaba a la mesa de Draco.

-Cuando termines la poción la probarás Potter -le aclaró.

Un "glups" fue la respuesta del muchacho, el chico miró su poción con lastima. La enfermeria otra vez no, pensó horrorizado. Los lavados de estomago de Pomfrey no eran nada gratificantes.

-Muy bien, Draco. 30 puntos para Slytherin -Sonrió al joven que infló el pecho arrogante.

-Maldito hurón de mierda -murmuró con rencor Ron, lanzandole una mirada de muerte al Prefecto de Slytherin que le contestó con una sonrisilla y gesticulando con los labios "_Comadreja colorada, muerete_". Se giró hacia su amigo- Sería el mago más feliz de la tierra, si a Malfoy se le anulara durante 24 horas la capacidad de ser un puto grano en el culo.

Harry contuvo una carcajada que se convirtió en un finguido ataque de tos, cuando Snape pasó por su lado, vigilandolo muy de cerca, con aquellos temibles ojos negros como el carbón.

ººº

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Hermione preocupada tomando el brazo de Harry mientras abandonaban el Aula de Pociones.

La cara de su amigo no tenía buen aspecto, parecía pálido y enfermizo. Snape había cumplido la promesa de hacerle beber la poción, y estaba a punto de vomitar y suspendido. El muchacho no creía que algo peor le pudiera suceder.

-Claro, Hermione -sonrió a duras penas- Se me pasará, ya verás -No se lo creía ni él mismo.

-Es una lástima que se te pase, Potter. -rió Draco Malfoy, siendo secundado por una pegajosa Pansy Parkinson y los dos Gorilas indiferenciables uno del otro- Si tu poción hubiera salido bien, estarias lleno de granos -sonrió- Me gustará ver cuales seran los efectos de tu creación.

-¿Por qué no te vas a incordiar a alguien te aguante, Huron? -preguntó malhumorado Ron.

-El proximo partido contra Ravenclaw, Slytherin te animará Rey Weasley -se burló de vuelta.

Antes de que un colorado Ron pudiera responder, Hermione tiró de él.

-Ya basta Ron, si le respondes te pones a su nivel -Regañó- Tenemos que llevar a Harry a la enfermeria por seguridad -después miró a Draco, le lanzó una mirada de odio y tiró de sus dos compañeros, ignorando la rabieta del pelirrojo que no quería quedarse callado.

-Hazle caso a tu mamá -se rió, y después miró a los dos Gorilas, Pansy como sino existiera- Vamos, me dio hambre.

Pansy pestañeó coqueta.

-¿Qué vas a hacer después de la ronda, Draco?

El chico la miró largamente.

-Dormir. -y siguió su camino, dejando a su compañera con la mandibula flotando.

ººº

Harry no sabía si después de salir de la enfermeria se sentía peor o mejor, pero por lo menos no tenia ni rastro de poción de efectos desconocidos por su aparato digestivo, lo cual era un alivio. No era para él desconocido, que Snape celebraria cada indigestión -o cosas peores- que le sucedieran por todo lo alto. Ese tirano grasiento parecia que no tenía vida propia y se dedicaba a fastidiar la suya.

Cuando entró en la sala comun, con paso desgarbado, esperando encontrar un poco de descanso hasta que tocara entrenamiento de Quidditch, en una media hora aproximadamente, Lavender le salió al paso.

-Oye Harry¿que color te parece que combina más con el rojo? -sonrió pícara- ¿El blanco o el negro?

El chico parpadeó, un poco bastante perdido. ¿A qué venia eso?

-Puuues... supongo que el blanco.

-¿No será demasiado contraste? -insistió.

-Entonces el negro, aunque... -Lo miró interrogante- bueno, mejor te lo dejo en sorpresa -le guiñó un ojo y se fue dando saltitos hacia el ala femenina.

_"¿Te lo dejo en sorpresa?"_ Harry se perdió. Pero antes de que pudiera pensar más en la insinuación de Lavender, una enfurecida Ginebra Weasley, cinco segundos después de entrar Lavender, salía del ala femenina rastreando con ojos llameando de furía la sala común, hasta que fijó sus ojos en Harry, que al ser objetivo de un par de ojos que parecían lanzar rayos, casi, casi estuvo tentado a retroceder.

-Hola Ginny -saludó en voz baja.

Era obvio que estaba de mal humor.

La muchacha se acercó con rapidez a él.

-¿Como te atreves? -Le preguntó empujando.

-¿Qué...?

Ginny lo volvió a empujar.

-¡Tu...! -Su rostro se volvia más rojo que sus largos cabellos- ¡Sobretodo con ella...!.¡Con ella precisamente!

Harry consiguió apartarse antes del proximo empujón que prometia hacerlo perder el equilibrio.

-Ginny¿a que te refieres? -consiguió preguntar mientras se frotaba el pecho dolorido. Aunque no lo pareciera, esa mujer tenía la fuerza de un hombre.

-¡Hazte el desentendido!. -gritó rabiosa- ¡Y yo pensando que eras valiente, y un buen chico, y me encuentro que eres un lobo con piel de cordero!.¿Pero sabes qué?.¡Puedes irte con ella al Infierno! -Y le estampó un fuerte bofetón que casi le separa la cabeza de encima de los hombros.

Después salió como un tornado de la sala común, con los ojos líquidos.

Harry se quedó allí parado en medio de la Sala Común con la boca abierta, y la mejilla ardiendole por la antigua bofetada. Insistia, esa mujer tenia más fuerza de la que aparentaba. Pero... ¡Qué Demonios le sucedia!. ¡No le había hecho nada!.¡Absolutamente nada!

-¡Potter! -exclamó una voz furibunda másculina.

Harry se volvió con cansancio hacia la entrada¿ahora qué?

Ron se acercaba a él, dando un par de pasos, y lo miró como buscando algo en su rostro.

-¿Estás bien?

-Ron¿qué le pasa a...? -Pero Ron lo interrumpió.

-¿Pomfrey te limpió los restos de la poción? -preguntó.

-Si, pero lo que quiero saber es que---

El enorme puño de Ronald Weasley se estampó contra su mandibula, y Harry Potter cayó como un peso muerto al suelo.

-¡Esto es por engañar a mi hermana, Capullo! -y lo dejó ahí tirado.

ººº

Esa misma noche, una muchacha zapateaba impaciente en la Sala de Menesteres, con el ceño fruncido, mientras esperaba a que su cita llegase. Cinco minutos después un atractivo muchacho se abría paso por la puerta hacia la sala que estaba transformada en un cómodo salón, copiando una sala común. Claro que esta, era más intima que cualquiera que estuviera en las cuatro casas de Hogwarts.

-No te pusiste la falda roja -Le reprochó mientras un mohín desilusionado invadía sus atractivos rasgos.

La muchacha rió.

-Lavender acabó llorando como una magdalena, Ginny consultando en la biblioteca la guía de maleficios, los más dolorosos, Ron insoportable y Harry con un golpe en la mandibula, una bofetada de su novia y el estomago revuelto por culpa de Snape, todo por tu nota.

El joven abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendido.

Después una sonrisa maliciosa se adueñó de su expresión.

-Y...¿No lo grabaste? -Por dentro deseando que la respuesta fuera que sí.

La muchacha le dió un manotazo en el brazo.

-¡No es para tomarselo a broma! -exclamó enfadada.

Antes de que la muchacha pudiera seguir reprochandole cosas, el joven la encarceló en sus brazos y le robó la capacidad de hablar con un beso. Lamiendose los labios alejó su boca de la enrrojecida de la muchacha.

-¿Mañana te pondrás la falda roja? -insistió con una sonrisa.

-Uh uh -fue lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió decir. Al ver que su novio volvia a acercarse a por otro beso, ella le puso una mano en la cara- Ninguna nota más en clases¿te quedó claro?

Antes de que el muchacho le jurara que nunca más las notitas en clases, aunque se privara de cierto placer de ver a Potter nuevamente apaleado. La entrada de la Sala de Menesteres se abrió de un portazo.

-¡AJÁ!.¡ERAIS VOSOTROS!

El invitado indeseado cuando los señaló parpadeó y los miró de nuevo con ojos horrorizados.

-¡Hermione!

La joven se sonrojó.

-Hola Harry -saludó con un avergonzado hilito de voz.

Los brazos posesivos másculinos la hicieron desistir de acercarse a su amigo.

Draco fulminaba a Potter.

-¿Es que no saber llamar antes de entrar, cuatro ojos?

Harry se había desmallado.

_¿Fin? _


End file.
